Field of the Invention
Devices, systems, and methods for fingerprint authentication are described. In particular, a fingerprint authentication surface is combined with a power switch on an electronic device.
Description of the Related Art
An electronic device, such as a mobile electronic device can include a fingerprint authentication function. Some electronic devices include a fingerprint reading portion and a power button embedded under the fingerprint reading on a side surface of the electronic device. When a user pushes with a finger onto the fingerprint reading portion mounted on the power button, the electronic device recognizes the power button was pushed first. The pattern formed by the linear protrusion on a surface of a fingerprint is subsequently read by the fingerprint reading portion. If the characteristics of the image of the fingerprint are the same as characteristics extracted from a registered fingerprint image, the electronic device will release the lock on functions of the electronic device. When the characteristics of the two images differ, the lock on the functions of the electronic device is not released.
A fingerprint image is read by a touch operation in which a finger touches a detector plane lightly during registration of a fingerprint. When comparing a received fingerprint to the registered fingerprint in a collation (i.e. comparison) process, the finger pushes through the fingerprint reading portion in order to engage a power switch. The fingerprint image is read during this pushing operation by the finger to engage the power switch, which is located on a back or bottom side of the detector plane. Since the pressure to engage the power switch is greater than a touching operation as used for fingerprint identification, the reading of the fingerprint can become distorted. As a result, the electronic device compares the registered fingerprint image with the received fingerprint image which may be distorted and therefore, the received fingerprint may not be considered a match with the registered fingerprint.